Everything I Touch, I Taint
by EiriTheBear
Summary: In which Takeru is promoted to the 10th grade, and 10th grade Daisuke causes serious trouble. Bully!Daisuke Innocent!Takeru Daikeru. It could be sappy. Daisuke bullies only temporarily, lotsa OCs. OOC Dai and Takeru. Fluff SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Takeru! (mafia-like people Akiyoshi Hongo sent points guns at my face) Err, I own…nothing. ~_~

A/N: This is my first Digimon fic, and ironically this story doesn't contain digimon coz it's AU. It's slash btw, so be warned!

First Day

Forty twinkling eyes turned and curiously stared at Takeru. He had no idea whether those twinkles were encouraging, predatorial, or suspicious—whichever way, he didn't take time to guess. He did feel as if he were stark nude and walking through an auditorium completely filled with people, though, instead of a simple school class. He unconsciously smoothed the nonexistent creases on his school uniform—to make sure he _was_ wearing them—before ducking his head and taking the nearest seat.

"Good morning," said the teacher that briskly came in, surveying the whole class a second before settling his own eyes on Takeru.

"Ah! Yes yes, if you please," he motioned, and Takeru jolted up immediately, his cheeks flushed and his head still ducked. The teacher faced him towards the class.

"Now before I begin, I'd like to introduce you all to our new student, Takaishi Takeru. He's been promoted from 9th grade because of his academic performance, and I hope you all are nice to him, got that?" he grinned, but his voice was teacher-firm. He slapped Takeru's back lightly (lightly for him—Takeru he almost coughed out his heart) and Takeru fell to a low bow.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm T-takaishi Takeru. Please call me anyway you wish."

The class stood up mechanically, and bowed the same way as well, as with the school custom of welcoming a new student. Some voices were enthusiastic, some were bored, and the others were expressionless. It hefted off a bit of nervousness Takeru was carrying.

The teacher made him sit down, and classes began immediately.

Fortunately, today's lesson was about chemical bonds, about which Takeru had just read a few chapters last evening in order to be prepared for his first school day. So he was able to answer a few questions and the teacher—Mr Tachibana—gave him kudos. Some of the girls sighed, while some guys scoffed.

With an unbeknown feeling of something akin to pride, Takeru raised his hand once again. But when he had just opened his mouth to answer yet another question (and hopefully earn more recognition), he was interrupted by something whooshing past him and towards his back. Mr Tachibana had thrown a backboard eraser with amazing accuracy towards the hand of a teen with spiky maroon hair. A piece of crumpled paper launched from the guy into the air and onto Mr Tachibana's outstretched hand. How he did that, Takeru only wondered in amazement. The irate teacher inspected the confiscated item, and found it to be a note. He opened it.

"_Meet me at the park tonight?_" he read the message written on the parchment aloud. A deep crease furrowed his brow and he looked up with a very reproachful expression. "Mr Motomiya, this is the first lesson after the summer holidays. Why does it have to start already now again? Couldn't you write your love letters during breaks?"

Takeru turned around to look at the person addressed: an exceptionally handsome looking boy tilting on his chair in the last row.

"But, sir, the _love letter_ was meant for you," Motomiya retorted, casually ran a hand through his dark maroon hair and grinned roguishly.

Takeru laughed along with the rest of the class. Even their teacher obviously was not immune to Black's charm and could not completely refrain from smiling. Quickly hiding his amusement, he shook his head in desperation, rolled his eyes and continued with the lesson.

_I'd like to be friends with him_ was Takeru's first thought about that classmate of his. Maybe the boy was a bit too cheeky but you could certainly have lots of fun with him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Takeru's next class was Geometry. Since every class the seating arrangements changed, he took the opportunity to sit next to Motomiya, who was lightly dozing off, his chair still tipped. He was waiting in the classroom along with the rest of his classmates, throwing furtive, brief glances at the spiky-haired teen. He noticed some girls were wistfully staring at the guy. Some girls, though, had already invaded his privacy by coming close and inspecting his hair and eyes, which were unusual for a Japanese teenager.

"I'm telling you, his hair's gold! He must be French!" exclaimed one giddy girl wearing glasses. Her name was, apparently, Inoue Miyako. She was, disturbingly, bouncing in her seat.

"No it's not! They're more of an orange tone. Your eyes are beautiful, by the way," another girl said. Yagami Hikari, her name was. Takeru promptly blushed at the statement. No one had ever complimented his blue eyes before. Both of them were dead wrong about his hair color, though.

As the few girls chatted near him, his gaze drifted towards Motomiya again. He was shocked, however, when he found that Motomiya was no longer resting, but rather glaring coldly. Takeru averted his eyes instantly as the bell rang.

Then their teacher, a tall man with grey, curly hair and thick glasses, entered the classroom. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning - …." Being the only one who properly replied the greeting, Takeru felt a very self-conscious. Some of his classmates had mumbled a bored "Morning" but most of them just continued their conversations, though in slightly more hushed voices. Consequently, Takeru drew the teacher's attention to him.

"Ah, you're the new student, eh? Takaishi Takeru, am I right? I'm Mr Kudo." He smiled a very infectious smile, and Takeru smiled back. He was oblivious to the girls that were googley-eyed at him.

Filled with a fresh sense of confidence he showed just why exactly he got promoted to this class. Every question directed at him he answered completely. He even contributed some of his own knowledge to the class, such as how to get the cosine of one angle _without_ using a calculator.

Everything was going smoothly until the teacher called Motomiya.

"Daisuke! Who made, taught, and proved the existence of the Pythagorean Theorem?"

Inconspicuously, Takeru slipped a piece of paper, on which he hurriedly scribbled the answer, into Daisuke's hand. The drowsy teen sat up and stared at Mr Kudo for a while, glanced at the paper, and then said, in a tone of disinterest "Uhh, Barney?" which sent the class howling with laughter.

Takeru abruptly stood up amidst the laughter.

"That's not the answer, Motomiya!"

Mr Kudo raised an exasperated eyebrow. At least somebody had interest in his class. "And what is the right answer, Takaishi?"

"It was made by Pythagoras of Samos."

"Correct Mr Takaishi! Mr Motomiya, you should really be more like Mr Takaishi here and follow his example. Heaven knows what happened to your grade point average!" At this, the class chuckled approvingly.

"What, be a geek like him who's turned on by cosines and Pythagoras?" he countered, and the class cackled in laughter, even noisier than a flea market with a sale.

Takeru was flushed beet red, but didn't say anything, and ducked his head as he sat down, pushing his head deeper into his hat.

"Yeah, sir, I don't believe hats are allowed in this school during classes, so…" Daisuke said, matter-of-factly, and glared at Takeru with challenging eyes. Takeru was getting teary-eyed, but angrily complied, pulling his hat off and looking away before anyone saw his glimmering eyes. Daisuke's eyes widened momentarily before 'tut'ing and looking away as well. Thank god Takeru was next to the window, and nobody could see his sea blue eyes dripping.

And lessons continued then, with neither teen speaking. Takeru heard faint murmurs of 'what a geek' and 'I can't believe I liked that dork'.

OoOoOoOoOoO

And it was after said class that Takeru found himself slammed against a wall in an abandoned corridor, the collar of his shirt lifted.

"Takaishi, I think you should now that no one _fucks_ with me," Daisuke snarled, tightening his grip on the shirt. It wasn't a surprise that Takeru was deathly pale of terror, especially when Daisuke held a razor to his throat. "Just leave me alone, okay? We don't need such a smart-ass here who's promoted and shows off with quoting all the books of the world. And, by the way, I prefer it if people ask me before they sit down next to me." With that, Daisuke threw him away from his sight and whirled around, leaving a shocked Takeru behind.

Swallowing hard, Takeru stared dumbfounded at Daisuke's retreating back and the guy dropped on his lap. His threat had hit Takeru hard. He had never meant to behave like a…a…_smart-ass_. He had even tried to help Daisuke and all the same, Daisuke did not want to have to do anything with him.

Takeru staggered into the opposite direction than all the other students, who were heading for lunch in the cafeteria. He wanted to go outside and be alone. He trotted down the slope in the grounds towards the gardens at the back. Reaching the first trees, he flung his bag to the ground, angrily bit back his tears and sat down, leaning his back against the trunk of a big tree.

He had imagined everything to be so different. He had been so happy… When his most fervent wish had finally come true and he was accepted in 10th grade after being forced by his parents for many years, the future had seemed to be bright for once in his life when he got the news that he'd be accelerated…

Secluded and without any friends, he had grown up with no one else but his brother Yamato around. And, naturally, he had never had private tuition but had read book after book, constrained to know everything the students a year higher than him would learn at school. He had read all the required textbooks, most of them several times, and also additional literature in order to maintain the remote possibility that someday he would make it into the top of his class, and therefore end his parents' persistence. He had to be ready. So he had read until his eyes would burn because he just could not give up.

And then the miracle had come true. The school had allowed him to be promoted. Takeru's parents had finally stopped. His brother was very proud of him. He always wondered what it would be like having friends of a higher year, studying and having fun with _people_ for once, but now… now he felt insecure and completely out of place.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the afternoon, Takeru had English taught by Mr Natsuki, a very fat and jovial man. This time, he sat down at an empty table (which remained empty) and tried not to behave like a nerd. They were to evaluate Macbeth in teams of two. Takeru was left without a partner.

"You don't have a partner? Well, that's not a problem. Like that, I can personally care for you," Mr Natsuki said amicably. "And I can see what your present state of knowledge in Shakespeare is." He didn't have to be reminded that he was exceptional. Daisuke made sure of that a while ago.

It was not a very pleasant lesson. Under Mr Natsuki's scrutinizing eyes, Takeru did not bring off a good contribution to their discussion at all, and to crown it all, Takeru's stomach started rumbling.

"Someone's hungry?" Mr Natsuki asked, winking, after an almost wolfish growl of Takeru's stomach. "Ah, I should be able to solve that problem," he opened his briefcase on the teacher's desk, fishing out a chocolate bear. . He passed it to Takeru. "Here, eat it, my boy. I've got loads of them. You must know I'm really close friends with Aoi Tada, the owner of the chocolate shop north of town."

Terribly ashamed, Takeru grabbed the sweets, murmured a "Thank you" and gulped down the chocolate. He quickly looked around if anyone had noticed, which Daisuke, of course, had.

"Is anyone else willing to make a generous donation for the _new student_? Maybe, if you're lucky, he's nice enough to explain to you what the apothem of his geekiness is," Daisuke taunted. His remark caused laughter among the other students. Takeru felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Motomiya Daisuke, every time and again I hope you will return as a decent boy from the holidays," Mr Natsuki said, half desperate, half amused. Daisuke did not say anything in return but just gave his teacher a hard look.

Finally, the bell rang and the lesson was over. Despite the chocolate bear, Takeru was terribly hungry. He wandered thoughtlessly off a different path from the students. And then a hand caught his.

Fearing it was Daisuke, he started lightly trembling. He dared look behind him and sighed in relief when he noticed it was only Hikari.

"Don't worry about the things Daisuke says," Hikari encouraged him. "He's just a little, spoiled, arrogant brat with a big mouth. Unfortunately, he has crowds of admirers. The little boys think he is sooo _cool_ and the little girls think he's sooo _cute_." She rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's really pathetic… all the people who mindlessly follow him around and cheer for him… Yeah, that's how things work at this grade. Hey, I guess I should show you around. After all, I'm the president of our class, so it's my job to help new students get to know this building. And trust me, that's not an easy thing. On my first day here, I kept getting lost the whole day."

"It would be really nice of you to help me. It's just… I'm a bit hungry and I'd like to eat something first. I didn't have anything for lunch."

"Didn't find the cafeteria? Got lost?" She grinned at him and then grabbed hold of him when he almost tripped down the stairwell.

"Thanks," Takeru muttered, glad that the little incident had saved him from explaining why he had not had lunch.

A/N: Soooooo Tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I failed telling you guys that their school's a dormitory school, so yeah. Oh! And also that their ages and the dates are different from the original series. It's AU after all—I can do whatever the hell I want to with it! Oh! And I change my mind about this story not containing Digimon. I need some way of putting action and plot into it. :P

P.S. If anyone could tell me the name of their school please? Thank you :D

P.P.S. And also, if anyone could help me with the conventions of –kun, -san, -sempai et cetera, it would be great. Thanks!

P.P.P.S. Waaah, I also had to steal a few favorite characters of mine from a certain manga that I'm sure you'd recognize. I'll disclaim them the moment someone points them out. That would be Daisuke's best bud and Takeru's new sempai.

A Friend

The school knew Daisuke-kun as a cold-hearted person. Everyone seemed to know about Dai-kun's abused past, and no one was too keen on getting too close to him. No one has really gotten to that status with Daisuke-kun, Ruka-kun the only exception. They seem to have been friends before entering this school. It was strange to everyone how Ruka-kun could befriend such a loudmouth and mischievous Daisuke, when he himself was quite the opposite.

Ever the quiet and taciturn Ruka-kun, he never talks Daisuke out of his latest and most diabolical plans, because Ruka knows that this way is the only one Daisuke knows of getting revenge at the school.

But lately Ruka-kun has been on the edge of acting up, especially when the new boy Takeru had been receiving Daisuke's end of spite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Takeru liked the food they had at their school. He liked the curriculum and facilities. He liked Hikari-kun and Miyako-kun. He certainly did not, by any means or aspects, like Motomiya Daisuke.

Takeru was trained (forced to learn) high tolerance of anything that can be considered a waste of time, and anything considered to be an obstacle to his goal. Despite that, Daisuke-kun has been strumming every raw nerve Takeru has for patience. Most of the time it was irritating, but there were also times that Daisuke-kun pushed past the private boundaries Takeru had, and had physically hurt him.

There was that one occasion at the end of lunch when Daisuke-kun was poised to fling a glob of mashed potatoes towards Takeru for no apparent reason. Hikari-kun warned Daisuke by threatening to tell a teacher. Daisuke-kun shrugged it off.

"I'm warning you, Dai! Mr Tachibana's gonna have your head the moment those potatoes take to the air!"

Daisuke-kun scoffed and then he smirked. "As if I would care what any of the adults here think! They'd never get rid of me anyway," he said, casually placing peas onto his mashed-potato-catapult spoon. The boy next to him, awfully close to Daisuke-kun compared to others, eyed him disapprovingly. Takeru was watching the exchange of words with horrified anticipation. His almost empty plate has long been forgotten.

Hikari-kun turned to Takeru with sympathy. "You should get out of here quick, before he does anything," she muttered. Takeru's head jerked in hasty agreement, and, flushed, stood up and briskly walked away.

Ten steps and sticky, gooey stuff smacked onto the back of his head. The student body laughed without consideration, all except Hikari-kun, Miyako-kun and the boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next class period found Takeru crying in one of the bathrooms. He had removed most of the mashed potatoes and peas from his hair, but he still felt sick and disgusted. The whole school laughed at him without any empathy, and now Takeru couldn't help feeling empty and downhearted. He had thought by then his infamy would go down, but no, Daisuke-kun had to pick at him. Why him, anyway? Was it because he was new and a smart-ass, like he refered?

Takeru pricked himself when he reached for the kerchief he had in his pocket. His index finger was bleeding. He dug in more carefully and found the razor Daisuke threatened him with earlier that day. He stared dazedly at the wound for a while and reveled at the slowly flowing blood. It somehow made him feel calmer and more conscious. It…made the pain real.

His eyes looked dead as he looked at himself at the mirror, raising the blade and positioning it on his right arm. The metallic sheen barely touched Takeru's skin's pale glow. Soon enough, he had closed his eyes, which were at the brink of tears, and blindly dug the razor in.

He felt only a second of pain before his left arm was forcibly yanked away.

When his eyes jolted open he was face to face with a tall person leaning down, his face firm and irate. He was wearing the same school uniform, with slightly a different style--it was halfway unbuttoned and the undershirt was untucked at the side. Round, purple eyes met his blue ones, and the black strands of hair sticking out of the purple bonnet he was wearing was tickling Takeru's cheeks slightly. There was a purely black star etched under his right (the guy's left) eye.

The guy was still holding onto Takeru's razor-wielding arm.

"You--"he prodded Takeru's forehead with a finger"--should not, under any circumstance kill yourself! Got that?"

Takeru took a few dumbfounded seconds of silence before weakly nodding, at which point the guy had removed the razor from his hand and thrown it into a nearby receptacle.

He then swiftly returned to Takeru and swept him into a bear hug. "Kids these days," the older teen said," They should be taught proper resiliency."

He then placed both his hands onto Takeru's shoulders and held him at arm's length. He smirked and then patted Takeru's clump of hair before saying, "Now tell me what happened, suicidal brat."

Takeru found his voice then. "S-suicidal!? I'm -_not-_ suicidal!"

The guy's face teemed with worry. He grabbed Takeru's right arm and showed the wound. "Exhibit A," he said. He then went to the receptacle and fished out the razor, naming it 'Exhibit B' before throwing it back in again. "Now, c'mon. Let's...take a walk or somethin'."

Takeru got the guy's point. He should have contemplated what he was about to do at the time. Despite Daisuke's tactless approach, he should not have even thought of doing that. A sudden feeling of combined guilt and stupidity washed over him, and it wasn't a good combination.

Tsubasa, who was internally having second thoughts whether to take the boy to his dormitory and comfort him there, was examining Takeru's sad features, when Takeru began to cry again. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Tsubasa became panicky and didn't know what to do.

"H-hey, don't cry! Look what I can do!" And he ran through the hall, did a somersault, and ended up standing on his hands. He then felt them weaken ad give up, and found himself collapsing, a heap on the floor. Takeru stared another second before launching himself into a fit of giggles.

"Owie," Tsubasa said, rubbing his bum. Takeru drew near and helped the teen up.

"You didn't have to hurt yourself like that," said Takeru, chuckling between words. Tsubasa huffed and stood up, puffing his chest to remain dignified.

"Well it made you happy didn't it?" Tsubasa countered, sulking. Happy to be somehow aware of himself again Takeru brightened up and grinned.

"Thank you,...erm,"

"Tsubasa's the name," he replied cheekily and then grinned with painted cheeks.

"Thank you Tsubasa-sempai."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So why were you out during classes?" Takeru asked as they lounged on one of the stone benches surrounding the school area. Tsubasa looked at Takeru for a while, at loss of words.

_God those eyes...and that beautiful clump of hair... _he mentally shook himself off that train of thought and returned his focus to the real world. He clawed his eyes of the sticky gaze he was giving Takeru and looked at the beautiful canaries and blue jays on the nearby tree instead. _Those golden birds....same as Takeru's hair...and those sea blue plumage...like Takeru's striking eyes..._

"Err, I always cut class when I feel like it," he replied offhandedly. He pointedly avoided looking at Takeru's direction. Takeru deliberated the answer and shrugged.

"Yeah but, you know that's something wrong to do right?" Takeru said, closing his eyes. His body was spread on the stone bench and he was breathing in the fresh breeze that swept through the campus.

"Hey, if I hadn't snuck out today, you would've been found dead with potatoes on your hair, wouldn't you?"

Takeru sighed. He was right. And Takeru was grateful for that.

"That's true," he muttered. He took a glance at Tsubasa's direction and found the older teen with two dead leaves up his nose. Takeru immediately burst out laughing. Tsubasa grinned wide and laughed with him. Somehow, his newfound sempai made the school less hellish for him.

"And now, you owe me."

Takeru stopped laughing and looked at Tsubasa with surprise. Tsubasa's eyes were staring rather uncomfortably at him and his position told Takeru that Tsubasa was going to pounce.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked tentatively. Tsubasa stood up and approached Takeru slowly. His eyes were more or less predatorial now.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that..." Tsubasa mumbled darkly. Takeru was getting nervous now. The voice and the hungry expression told him may suggestive instances of what Tsubasa might want with him. When Tsubasa had finally reached Takeru, he was hovering over the boy, his shadow cast over the teen.

His eyes glimmered, and then, just when he was face to face with Takeru--

he poked Takeru's forehead and grinned.

"You're gonna eat with me for a month, Takeru-kun!" he exclaimed, before howling with laughter at Takeru's horrified expression.

"You...you meanie!" Takeru pouted, and Tsubasa patted him on the head.

"And you, brat, are going to eat with me for the whole of October!" Takeru stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Then he realized that they were only halfway through September.

"October!? But this month isn't even over yet!" he whined. Tsubasa stopped himself from staggering over that cute whine. Instead, he held himself firm and answered firmly.

"Then you'll still be eating with me 'til then!" Tsubasa exclaimed jovially. Takeru knew there was no escape to this ridiculous request. Why that request anyway? What's so special about eating with him?

"Meanie."

"Brat."

After that, the bell rang, signalling the end of the last class of the day, and dinner. Both of them walked towards the dining hall with Tsubasa playfully prodding Takeru's sides, tickling him, and also playing with Takeru's shiny hair. He has grown very fond of Takeru-kun, and somehow he had developed a soft spot for the adorable teen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Takeru was really happy to have his first sempai at the school. Tsubasa was awfully entertaining, yet quite mature and wise. While walking towards the dining hall (which was at the other side of school) Tsubasa took the time to give Takeru the grand tour of their school. He knew of the art that surrounded the school grounds, such as the 'Promenade of Our Ladies' situated in front of the school, a statue of Saint Cecilia and Saint Barbara(*) holding a harp, and a square and compass, respectively, the astounding clover archs that opened everywhere, the large ornate oak doors that used knockers and handles instead of doorknobs, and also the intricate weaves of marble spread over the ares of every ceiling and wall.

They also passed the many music rooms where, despite the bell, students still played to their heart's contentment. His new sempai told him of odd, scary stories surrounding the school, such as the headless priest and white bear(*), but he always twisted them around so that they came out as hilarious instead of terrifying.

They passed the dormitories next, where Tsubasa pointed to his dorm room, three floors up the east building. Takeru was amused of the fact that there were eccentric clothes hanging on the balcony, and that there was a big potted cactus obtrusing the pathway towards the other rooms. He guessed they were unoccupied, because both of their facade looked empty and devoid of boarders.

The tour of the dormitory buildings made Takeru think of which room their teacher was going to assign them.

A/N: Ah yeah! Don't be miffed if you found out where my the two characters came from! R&R!

P.S. I didn't proofread this. Soweeee!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for making yuo wait guys ^^

Takeru's stomach lurched. He felt dizzy.

A few feet from him Tsubasa's heart was pounding with uneasiness. One of the kept traditions in the school was that each student was to eat, study, hang out, and pretty much do everything relevant and/or significant with his or her fellow year—one tradition that Tsubasa had just overlooked. It wasn't as if being with an upper- or lower classman was taboo—they're not going to haul you out of the academy for it; it was just one of those social hierarchies deeply implanted into the school structure over the years that everyone just has to follow for the sake of fitting in or acknowledging its existence.

Hence, Takeru and Tsubasa pushed the double doors that opened into the cafeteria, sweaty hands and all.

So far, no one had take notice. The two trudged along the tables so slowly it's as if they were anticipating something jumping at them suddenly. They had two different reasons for doing so, however—Takeru doesn't know the consequences of skipping a class, and was therefore cautious because somebody might take notice of his presence compared to his absence in his last class—his teacher, maybe, who has decided to take his evening meal with the students instead of their designated private eating canteens, or other teachers who were informed of his truancy, while Tsubasa was deliberating what another student might implicate of what he was doing with a lower year student.

Tsubasa wasn't exactly as infamous as Daisuke, but they more or less come to equals in terms of the offenses and misdeeds they've done—Daisuke has done a few, severe ones while Tsubasa has pulled off many but fairly light ones. But Tsubasa was just the little mischievous imp at heart, and would never think of hurting anybody. Daisuke, though, had planted a firm stereotype on all rogue-would-be-nots, that people throw distrustful looks at any troublemakers, particularly Tsubasa who has quite a record.

And now, his mind nervously settled that the students might not take it too well that he, 11th grade rule breaker Tsubasa Ando, was about to sit at an empty table and eat with Takeru, a seemingly innocent, adorable (in his opinion) 10th grade new student—the fact that Takeru was promoted from the 9th grade didn't help, either. Both of them thought, however, that the other was thinking the same way as him, seeing as the tray of food they procured from the line next to the cafeteria doors was shaking the same way.

In a sense, both of them were overreacting. Takeru's new to the school and therefore his teacher probably didn't mind (or notice) he wasn't there, and Tsubasa's just mildly paranoid about the whole thing--they're just friends, after all. _For now at least, _he added confidently.

It was eerie how they were talking so animatedly about art and music one moment, and the next there was dead silence hanging between them. It was this sense of trouble-anticipating that gave them the time and perception for both Takeru and Tsubasa to actually look at each other, in an emotions-barred, purely analytical way. And there it was. They stared while eating.

And then, after some more thinking, both found it appropriate to just burst out laughing.

And there it was.

They laughed rather loudly, enough that it was inappropriate. The students just had to simultaneously swivel their heads to their direction like compasses towards north--it was, in essence, in their nature.

And then the whispers started. Tsubasa had finally ceased chuckling, and was finding it incredibly stupid that if you're _all_ going to whisper, then it couldn't be inconspicuous anymore, could it?

Takeru hadn't noticed.

Six tables away, Daisuke did. And he leaned into Ruka and whispered, too.

"Hey, check this out," he muttered. Ruka failed to comprehend in time before a mashed potato glob made it's was towards the nape of Takeru's neck with amazing accuracy.

Ruka also didn't grasp how someone could jump and come between Takeru and the glob, very swiftly, considering that said someone was adjacent Takeru on the table.

And everybody saw when Tsubasa jumped, rather clumsily. The students laughed at the potato-ey heap he was on the floor. Takeru was flabbergasted.

Tsubasa stood up quickly and scanned everyone.

"Who _threw_ that?" he said, in an I'm-gonna-rip-your-throat-off voice.

Daisuke nonchalantly raised his spoon.

"I did."

The crowd, silent with anticipation, saw the sparks jumping as both glared rather intensely. And then, in one swift motion, Takeru scooped a handful of spinach soup (or at least he thought it was spinach; i didn't even looked cooked) and threw it, with great aim as well, towards Daisuke.

_Smack!_

The squishy face-to-glob sound resounded through the cafeteria. Daisuke wiped off his shocked facade and quickly replaced it with a seething one, making a grab for _his _bowl of spinach soup(?).

"Hold it right there!" A voice that was quiet yet lined with authority spoke.

Mr Kudo stood behind the crowd, which had parted. Without saying anything, he motioned for the three with his index finger, to follow him. Takeru found it disconcerting that Daisuke complied without question, and so paced himself as well. He thought Mr Kudo must be someone you don't want to mess with.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His first day, and he was sitting outside the principal's office, with Tsubasa separating him from Daisuke, who seemed to be cooking the spinach he was covered in, seeing all the trembling rage boiling his blood.

Tsubasa had pointedly ignored Daisuke and leaned towards Takeru, who was gripping the armchair tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll sort this out," he whispered, reassuring the younger teen with a cheeky grin. Takeru relaxed a bit.

Mr Kudo's greyish hair popped out of the principal's office, his eyes tired and annoyed, and gestured all of them inside.

They filed in without much fuss, and sat on the sofas. Daisuke took the smaller armchair, the one against the single window, while Tsubasa and Takeru plumped down on the longer couch facing the large mahogany desk. Takeru was tapping a foot nervously against the usual green carpeting.

Takeru found the clean, academical look of the room incredibly daunting. The only light on was a lamp, and Takeru saw that it was pitch dark outside, through the windows. He concluded it was a standard interrogative procedure for these teachers, to intimidate and scare out the answers they want from you.

A pink teddy plushie above the file cabinet next to a normal looking door (for storage, he guessed) ruined the atmosphere, although it's grin was verging on creepy.

"Eh, ehem." The person behind the desk spun his spinny chair... rather playfully. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow as Takeru stared confused, at the seemingly childish Principal, saying as long 'weee' before the chair stopped.

"Ah, Tsubasa, m'boy! Still can't stay out of trouble I see!" he exclaimed, in a jolly, accented voice, most likely British. He leaned his head on an elbow and the light hit his features. Takeru found the principal terrifying, despite his lighthearted tone and easy features. You could easily say that the principal was fetching back in the days when he was young, although Takeru couldn't quite point out the person's age, what with the limited vision (not that he could).

"And who've you brought here? Motomiya? uMy my my...And, what's this? You have the new student with you as well?" he exclaimed, in what seemed to be a dramatic way. The Principal stood loomed over them all, his gaze fixed scrutinizingly on Takeru. Daisuke fiddled with a stray thread jutting out of his uniform sleeve, not acknowledging the Principal. Takeru wondered grudgingly for a second when will his 'new student' title ever disappear. The principal's goofy stare was unmovig as steel.

Mr Kudo stepped out of the shadows and spoke, obviously exasperated. "These three caused minor ruckus in the cafeteria, sir. You might've guessed what," he gestured to Daisuke's and Tsubasa's soiled clothes.

The Principal nodded, his sandy hair waving, and then stood.

"First day of classes today, is it?" he asked. Mr Kudo.

"Yes sir," Tsubasa replied, out of turn, but the Principal ignored that, even though Tsubasa knew the Principal should have known the date himself. "And if I may say so, sir," he pointedly glared at Daisuke, "he started it."

The Principal look at Daisuke with what Takeru could only interpret was mild disgust. He spoke, in a hushed, lower tone, "Tsk tsk, you should learn to behave, Motomiya. No wonder your romates leave and complain about you."

Daisuke looked anything but regretful, and sorry, and pretty much affected with anything, and directed an icy stare back at his senior. The Principal though, seemed to have his head focused on the papers placed on his table now. Takeru leaned a bit to see what was in those papers. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw his name. Not asking about it seemed the safer thing to do.

"Mr Kudo, I'm a busy, busy man. May I ask you to decide on their punishment in my stead?" he seemed to think in the second Takeru fidgeted. He smiled forlornly.

"Make it a light punishment, if you may-- a warning."

Mr Kudo nodded, ushering the three out of the office, seeing as the Principal was now obviously ignoring them. Takeru was a bit disturbed about seeing his name in those papers. What were written there?

Outside, Mr Kudo shook his head in disdain, and Tsubasa grinned at Takeru, who smiled back. Daisuke was somehow close to bursting into flames.

Their teacher sighed, and skimmed his eyes over them. "I will decide what to give to you as punishment tomorrow." He settled his eyes on Tsubasa. "You may go, Ando. I will have to escort Takaishi to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Takeru thought that the school ground were scary at night. He could only see a few lights as certain blotches in the pitch darkness; it was amazing how Mr Kudo knew where to turn and what obstacle to avoid. Everything was failing to not trip Takeru or smash into him.

That Daisuke was still with them was unusul for Takeru. He was taking furtive glances at the teen, waiting for him to turn left at an intersection or take a different fork in a route.

And then he saw Daisuke tense.

Takeru didn't know why but he could _see _the daggers shooting out of Daisuke's eyes, first at Mr Kudo and then at Takeru. What was wrong with him? Was he born with that permanent scowling glare?

He decided to ignore him and look ahead. They were moving at a moderate pace, and Takeru saw a lone building drawing near. He sighed in relief. Finally, he could get some rest.

And then, he noticed something that quelled up dread in his stomach. The dormitory building they were currently heading for had nothing but a big oak tree next to it.

And what's worse, Daisuke was heading for it as well. Takeru couldn't help it. He snickered grimly. It was so demented he was sure the gods were against him.

They reached the dormitory and had begun climbing the stairs, each step making Takeru's stomach lurch like it did in the cafeteria. Mr Kudo was silent, but his shoulders were tensed up, as if prepared for something. Now that there was light in the stairwell, Takeru caught sight of Daisuke's balled up fists.

Mr Kudo stopped at floor three, making Takeru come to an abrupt halt. His teacher steadied him, giving him a apologetic smile. This building, unlike the others he saw earlier, was much older, but not in a decrepit, torn down way. The designs were more intricate and the architcture flamboyant. He was staring appalled everywhere, which was what caused him to bump with his teacher.

He noticed that Diasuke had stopped at the same floor. He was incredibly tense as well. But only when did Daisuke went right from the stairwell, the same direction they went, was Takeru's suspicion confirmed. Mr Kudo stopped at the last door.

He turned around, gave Takeru a keycard, and suddenly, to Takeru's surprise, bolted out of there as if a ghoul were chasing him. He--they, he corrcted himself-- stood there for ten seconds, in front of the door. Takeru slowly turned his head towards Daisuke, who was not ashamed at all to glare openly at Takeru.

Takeru opened his mouth, and then closed it. He opened it again, and said, "D-does this mean--"

Daisuke gave a jerky, stiff nod.

"And this is you--"

Again, he nodded.

I silent 'oh' sat on Takeru's lips. Daisuke stepped towards the door, pulled out what seemed to be a keycard, with an guitar keychain, and opened the door. He didn't let it close, a sign that Takeru was, to his relief, allowed to go in. Daisuke grumbled silently as he stomped towards the bathroom.

Takeru was amazed. Not only was this room spacious, it was also spotless and well-furnished. It's couches and shelves were evenly spaced. A nicely-sized television was on a multi purpose shelf, along with a DVD player, books and knick knacks. The maroon sofas were inviting to the eyes, and its throw pillows looked plump. A radio and a CD player were propped up on the glass coffee table in the middle ofr the living room. He found, to his delight, two computers at the wall to the right. The wall to his left was sunken, revealing a wide, curtained window with cushioned window seats. A ceiling fan with multiple bulbs lit the room, along with a table lamp beside the couch.

Walking towards the hallway in front of him, he saw his luggage next to a door that he assumed opened into his room. He pulled out he keycard and was relieved when it worked on it.

His expression lit up when he saw his room, which was as well furnished as the living room. He smiled appreciatively at the wooden desk and chair, the small sofa, the tall cabinet, the spacious bookshelf, and the wide, airy window. What he liked most of all was his queen sized bed, and already he collapsed onto it.

It was when he noticed he was really really tired for the day. He decided he'd put off unpacking until tomorrow, and get some rest. He kicked his sneakers off and crawled under the covers while still in his uniform.

He sighed contentedly, only before his eyes fully closed. He heard one door open and another slam, but he didn't care because he was already going unconscious.

What he didn't know was that his new roommate leaned on and slid down the door after slamming it, his head in his hands, more flustered and beet red than he'd ever been in his life.

A/N: Sorry this is slow paced. I'll try to quicken it a bit. Sorry for the late post as well. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke woke up in a strangely confused daze. It wasn't like that everyday. Usually, his senses kicked in immediately after opening his eyes. Although he was a bit worried about that he didn't mind at all the slightly wistful morning feeling he used to get back in the days. And since when did his hormones start kicking involuntarily again?

Sighing he turned of his alarm and jumped off the bed, feeling something off about this day. He shook his head and downed the thought before going to the bathroom outside. Inside the tiles felt unusually warm and the air was steamy and moist. Usually it would've been cold due to the night. For a second he thought someone might have used his bathroom, but disposed of that thought away as well. He pulled his boxers down, unleashing his throbbing member, and got into the glass shower stall. He stepped away from the stream of water just as he turned shower knob and felt the temperature with his hands, finding it odd that the water was cooler than it usually had been, again like somebody had used it recently.

He hummed in pleasure when the water hit his head and traveled down his body though, and soon that thought was long forgotten. He let some shampoo squeeze from the bottle onto his palm and rubbed them onto his dark auburn hair, massaging his scalp and running fingers through his hair until it rinsed out. His hands did a bit of exploring with the bar of soap, running over his abdomen, along his arms and around onto the small of his back. He ran it over the cheeks of his behind, rubbing both his palms around it. This made him hot, and soon he was giving his aching member the attention it was jumping for.

He stroked languidly, letting the soap ease the friction, and started moving his hips and thrusting into his circled palm. He was thinking of some girl, probably from the past, because he couldn't put a face on her. All that mattered was that she was naked, and they were getting animalistic in his mind. His eyes were closed in ecstasy and his breathing was short, his left hand now fisting furiously as his right caressed his torso. It didn't take ten minutes before his grunt of a release splat onto the glass stall, the force of it erasing the fact from his mind that the girl changed into a guy at the last moment.

Fully satisfied, as if he were on cloud nine, he stepped off the showers and dried himself. He'd never had a shower like that in a while. His body was now eased of tension and stress, and he smiled like a silly lunatic because of it. Wrapping a towel around his waist he proceeded towards the kitchen.

Another oddity he brushed off was the fact that the door opposite his room was closed, but he didn't think much about it and continued down the hall until he reached the kitchen.

Now that was weird. He didn't remember cleaning last night, and from the looks of it, the piles of dishes in the sink were gone and the floor was noticably glowing. He looked around and saw an unwashed skillet on the stove. After that he noticed a plate covering another plate, with a note stuck on top of it. He stared at it warily for five seconds before walking over and reading it.

_they're good. Some corned beef and potato omelettes.  
-Takeru_

The name sent memories of last night surfacing his mind. He internally cursed himself. He wasn't some drunk and high person who had just sobered up, and yet he just remembered all of this.

Takaishi was rooming with him now, hence the locked room and the used bathroom, and now...the clean kitchen? And breakfast? Daisuke was mildly surprised. Takaishi...Takeru did this. He was distantly confused as he lifted the plate cover, but one sniff of the steam coming from the food sent his mouth salivating. The old grandfather clock between the dining room and the living room chimed, signaling eight o'clock. Classes start in fifteen minutes.

_Shit_, he thought. He must have taken too long in the shower. He shrugged and defiantly stabbed an omelette piece with a fork.

_No use in these going to waste._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a hot day for Takeru, maybe because of the cloudless sky, maybe because the airconditioning was down, or maybe due to the usual stares he was getting. To think after a day he'd get used to this was optimistic of him. He always didn't like to be the center of attention, and just working in the sidelines was good enough for him.

But being called into demonstration by his morning teachers was just overwhelming. Like a prize on display he was thrown questions a normal acceleree wouldn't have answered, yet Takeru was grateful he got an early morning start for some reading.

He even had time to spruce up the less than satisfying kitchen. It needed cleaning, and Takeru felt that Daisuke wouldn't be up for the job anytime soon. So he took out the pail, scrubs and cleaning products that he guessed right were below the sink. He immediately set off to work and not thirty minutes into the job did the sun rise and he was done. Wiping a sweaty brow he put the implements away and started to heat a pan, taking a can from his room and opening it. He cooked high quality beef corned just right, and also fried a batch of fries which he later coated in a special secret recipe scrambled egg mix, reading his Shakespeare as he did so.

It had turned out perfectly, and for some reason he had subconsciously cooked a batch for two. He must have absently thought about his new roommate, which was thankfully not too hostile with the news last night. As a peace offering he covered the food with a plate and stuck a note, before heading for the bathroom to shower.

He timed it so that he left quickly, and had run out the dormitory door right as Daisuke's alarm went off.

He snapped off his musings when Mr Natsuki fired off a particularly analytic question that a normal reader would have missed in McBeth. He asked Takeru which kind of irony was the most prominent in the book.

"The irony is, in my opinion sir, that McBeth and Banquo had set towards different paths after learning of the three Witch's prophecies, both trying in vain to avoid the predicted outcome, while in the process crossing paths again and ultimately fulfilling it."

Mr Natsuki raised a piqued eyebrow, but said nothing else. He ignored Takeru for the rest of the class after that. Hikari smiled at him and and said a hearty 'nice job' while Miyako batted her eyelashes. Takeru chuckled and shrugged it off as they started off for lunch.

As he turned from the third music room he bumped into a sandy-blonde haired boy. The teen's binder flew away from his hands and papers scattered onto the floor. Takeru, stuttering out his apologies dropped to the ground and carefully collected one paper after the another, leaving a small smile playing on Ruka's lips in amusement.

He also went down and gathered some of his history papers, smiling at Takeru. "You don't have to apologize. I was the one going so fast." He tried his best to be open and warm to Takaishi. After all, he doesn't have much friends yet--those were admirers. And Dai was just making things hard for him, so why not?

"I-I could have been more careful..." Takeru muttered, ducking his head as he jabbed the papers at Ruka's direction. Ruka laughed as the bell rang.

"Come to lunch with me. Let's eat together."

Takeru stared. Not knowing what to do with the staightforwardness, he nodded jerkily and bolted straight up. "Y-yeah, sure, umm..."

"Ruka. Ruka Nogi."

Ruka's amusement didn't dwindle as they arrived at the cafeteria. As usual, people were staring at him, but this time with more intensity because Takaishi was trailing behind him. They got their food from the line and then made their way towards a table at the center of the room. Everyone started whispering when Ruka pulled Takeru a chair and sat down next to him.

"You look like a drowned puppy, you know that? Ease up. You'll get used to it," Ruka said conversationally while using a fork to eat salmon.

Takeru relaxed marginally when out of nowhere Tsubasa plopped down next to him and started eating as well. He gave Takeru a very messy grin and Takeru chuckled. Tsubasa's eyes then went to Ruka, and then locked in place.

Silence.

"Tsubasa-sempai."

"Ruka-chan."

And then both of them continued eating. The following silence that hung around wasn't the awkward kind, rather it was just the 'I don't have anything to say at the moment' kind, and Takeru knew that. It must have meant that besides the fact that he had seen Ruka hanging around with Daisuke, which he was sure Tsubasa had seen as well, Tsubasa didn't mind at all that he was sitting with Takeru and eating lunch.

Now this little bout of unspoken truce about particulary nothing sparked something in Daisuke as he entered the cafeteria with his usual fangirls. He wouldn't admit to anyone that it was...was, in a sense, some form of jealousy, and he reassured himself, without of course breaking his cool exterior, and prayed to the higher being that it was Ruka he was feeling this for.

Why would he care that Takeru was laughing at Ando's nasty face or that Ruka was amused as well?

And then, due to some strange phenomenon, half of the room subconsciously decided to put their forks in their mouths simultaneously, dying the chatter down by, well, half, which then caused Takeru's laughter to be easily heard.

And unbeknowst to him something just _clicked_ inside his head, which he would've thought beyond a reasonable doubt as the sappy, unrealistic part of his brain, something that felt and was _sure_ that that laughter had to be one of the most musical and enadearingly captivating sound he had ever heard. He immediately cursed himself for even riding that completely insane train of thought, derailed that thought with mental TNT and nitroglyceride, and had a ten second coma. (A/N: Got overexcited, sorry )

His fingers, gripping his tray of food, were twitching. If people weren't there he would've slammed it on his face instantly.

Why?

Why is that dreadful, mirthful diaphragm contraction enrapturing him, when he's been obviously through tons of relationship issues enough that it had placed his status on terminal hold--

"Ahaha, Tsubasa-sempai, stop! You're going to make me spill food all over the table!" Takeru bellowed happily.

Daisuke took one hand off his tray and clutched at his heart painfully.

It was hormones he was sure of. He'd been with a guy before, it wasn't anything new. He'd just been sexually dormant for too long, and that morning release might have been the trigger. Yeah, that was it, he was positive. The laugh was just... passable to him.

And then Takeru followed Ruka's stunned gaze, leading, to Daisuke's shock, to, well, Daisuke. Takeru retained his mirthful glow and smiled genuinely at Daisuke.

"Crappidy crap crap." he said breathlessly.

"What?" Some of the girls said, but Daisuke didn't hear it--he was already off the scene.

A/N: I'm sorry this is too short~! I'm working on it so that it's a day long, but my mental capacity can't handle such as of now. Sorry! OH and,, you might notice my writing style chnages dramatically. It's because of influence from other fiction stories. Didn't copy them, I just got their emotional....thingies. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **EnJoY!

)OOO0OOOOOoOOOOOooOo

"Eh? Takeru-chan, what's up?" Ruka asked worriedly when Takeru's smile dropped noticably. He hadn't even noticed how Ruka called him.

"It's Motomoiya-kun. He…he ran away when he saw me."

Tsubasa's face fell as well. It seemed to them that Takeru's voice was of disappointment. Takeru's shoulders hunched when he ate, if he ate at all after that, Motomiya's cinammon eyes as they saw him etched in his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

It hadn't been an issue before, but it certainly was a traumatizing experience, one that he thought had him avoiding guys completely. He'd shut any memories of it out, and vowed never to speak or think or try to think of it ever again. He was breaking that promise to himself right now.

But what did all of that mean? Takaishi is anything but gorgeous... maybe appealing to the eyes... the merigold hair was nice, and it tinges his bright blue eyes wonderfully... but nothing more, he assured himself, desperately. His heart fluttered a bit when he thought about the small gesture Takaishi did for him at breakfast, and thought that along with the brilliant smile he saw earlier. He decided wistfully that he'd want to see Takaishi laugh more, considering he'd been pulling at Takaishi's leg only to see his face twist into an adorable pout, and grab his attention. He realized this now, and physically slapped his forehead because of all the poncey thoughts drifting in and out of his mind.

And the scary thing for him was that he was quietly considering it in his mind and weighing options, kicking a stray stone as he made for the south building for his next class. It wouldn't be the same as last time, he was sure. It wouldn't do him no harm, physical or otherwise... he shook his head violently. He's breaking his promise again just thinking about it.

But will Takai--Takeru be worth it? Would Daisuke be willing to be that person-- a person who can be someone for someone else? He knew the guy was a very kind person, but will he be able to tolerate Daisuke? Won't he be wary or afraid that Daisuke was only playing with him? Most of all, will he even _like_ Daisuke?

He was more worried about the possible worries and doubts Takeru might develop if he continued with this, more than his own doubts and worries. He was already thinking of the other person before himself. He was saying all of this, and they weren't even in a relationship yet.

He abruptly stopped. _Relationship_? Is that what he wanted out of this? With Takeru?

He found that incredibly ironic and laughed, almost hysterically, when only yesterday he got both of them in trouble by flinging potatoes with a spoon at the cafeteria. This thought then led to that seemingly obtrusive relationship Takeru has with Ando. Jealousy flared in him and struggled a bit to push it down. When had they started hanging out anyway?

He began to be aware that he was whistling. It was a strange tune, nothing he'd heard before, and yet he was whistling it as if it were etched in his mind permanently. And then realization struck him. It was something new, so it had to be written down.

He took a detour and headed for the third music room immediately.

Approaching th building he came to an abrupt stop. There were four teenage boys stationed at the entrance. His face paled when he recognized them, especially one person, the very same one he promised not to think about again.

"Daisuke," came a deep tenor voice, one he knew too well. Memories of that voice whispering to his ear barraged his mind, but he kept them in check and locked them up. He stiffened, but held his ground.

"Haseo-sama." His tone didn't betray any emotion. That was always the case after his and Haseo's past.

The brown haired teen smirked and glanced at two of his companions, who immediately circled Daisuke. No use excaping now, Daisuke thought bittery.

Haseo spoke. "Daisuke, I've heard about that little quarrel which happened in the cafeteria yesterday. Not in too much trouble I hope."

Daisuke hated that plastic face of worry, and that artificial tone of concern.

"What's it to you, Haseo?" he spat.

Haseo's eyes glinted eerily. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I just like to watch you and your little rebellious side. Whatever the case,--" he pulled the last of his cronie next to him, a rather handsome one, with sparkling blue eyes, "--I'm not very much into your type any more, Dai."

His hand wrapped around his cronie, who purred in appreciation, before dropping his head down and kissing the boy languidly and passionately. It made Daisuke sick to the bone, cursing his body for responding traitorously against him. Sure, he remembered, Haseo was undoubtedly attractive, but a display like that, with no shame whatsoever, repulsed him greatly.

"I'm more interested in blondes, now, I think."

Daisuke's eyes widened a fraction. He instantly knew what Haseo was talking about. He didn't let it show though and held his mask of indifference in place.

"And why are you telling me this, _Haseo_?" he emphasized the disrespect in his voice.

Haseo chuckled maliciously. "Tsk tsk, Daisuke. Where are your manners? You certainly weren't that poisonous when you were squirming in _my_ bed." He sneered as he licked at his cronie's half-open lips. Daisuke's hands balled into fists, his foot firmly dug onto the ground, his slicing glare attempting to phase Haseo's haughty facade.

"I don't have time for this Haseo. If you'll let me through..." he muttered darkly, sidestepping the supposed couple, when one of Haseo's friends grabbed his arm. Haseo snickered.

"I saw your little reaction this lunch, Dai-kun. He _does_ have a rather angelic laugh, does he?"

The cronie let go of his arm, which he knew would have a bruise, and stalked off, angry and flushed and _frustrated_ more than anything, the melody that built up in his head long forgotten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Takeru's day was a translucent blur after that. Ruka and Hikari found it odd that he was off today, but they didn't really get to focus on it because both of them were wondering what the other was doing walking _with_ Takeru to class. His eyes were distant and melancholic, and no one, even ihmself didn't know why.

They made a stop after Chemistry that day, into one of the boys' washrooms. Hikari waited out side anxiously, while Ruka was inside, holding Takeru's hair up, rubbing his back, and grimacing in disgust but concerned all the same, as Takeru threw up in the toilet bowl.

Takeru was confused more than ever, and that aided to the headache that followed. He hadn't been sick in a while. In fact, even though he was a sickly boy growing up, his chronic ailment had somehow stopped coming after he'd recieve news that he was a tenth grader.

He hated the doctors. They said that he was to take his medicine, even though he had developed a stronger immunity to fevers and flus. He didn't. It was a restriction for him, and he oddly felt fresh and liberated whenever he felt great each day without it. It didn't take time for him to realize his stupidty as he wiped his mouth and nose with his uniform sleeve. Ruka was visibly nauseous as well, but tried to hide it. Takeru thought he was being a very nice...

_friend, I guess,_ he thought.

And to hell as well with all of those psychiatrists his parents always put in him. They told him it will help him "sort out his feelings". Takeru seldom spoke profanities, but he thought firmly that it was all utter _bullshit_. How was it supposed to help him when all they did was constantly poke him with questions that were either invasive or perpetual, and then come up with the most ubsurd solutions that you either could've figured out for yourself or were just _nonsense_? _Think about your decisions. Be responsible. Pray._

He couldn't sort his feelings out no matter what he did. Thinking made his head hurt, and he was pretty sure Hikari went hysterical when she saw Takeru. He figured he looked like a hobo. It was when Motomiya's face flitted into his mind again that he passed out, and woke smelling the sterile air.

He motioned to sit up from his bed, which then caused the icepack on his head to fall onto his lap. Everything was white, and he figured he was in an infirmary or clinic. He still felt hot. Over the years he developed a sense that could tell if he had a fever or not, which a normal person couldn't do when the person him/herself is sick (without a thermometer of course), and right now he guessed he had it at around a hundred and four. Quite high he thought.

His breathing was ragged when he looked outside in the window. he sighed when he saw the night sky, but ended up in a coughing fit. He looked around blearily, and found Hikari and Ruka asleep in a couch, leaning away from each other and snoring lightly. He wanted to scratch at his throat because it was so dry. He sighed, carefully this time, and then lay back down again.

OoOOOOoOooooOOooOOOOo

Like his best friend, unbeknowst to him, though, Daisuke had also blanched and looked nauseated at some time of the day. It was late in the afternoon when the sun was going down.

He was high strung and quick tempered all day. He got another detention from his Art class for snapping at the teachers question. He muttered a silent, apathetic apology which wasn't recieved, however, and didn't explain further why he was like that today. He knew from Mr Kudo while serving his detention with him that day during the free period Chemistry that he almost had the same classes as Takeru every week, except Tuesdays and Thursday Geometry.

With that little information in his head, he was more than shocked to find that Takaishi-- Takeru -- wasn't at the Art class they were supposed to be taking together. A the back of his mind he thought it was idiotic for him to be woryring so much, or rather worrying at _all_, but in front of it, center stage in his mind, was the blaring warning bells and alarms that had something to do with Haseo's last statement. He blanched again at the thought.

He was slowly gathering steam until he exploded after turning the key to his-- their --dormitory room. Everything was thrashed, thrown around, torn, broken, split in two, turned over and shoved in odd places. The doorknob would've been a small metal ball bearing after he's done gripping it.

An awfully foreign sense of panic rose through him, and somehow his mind started reeling and he ran, straight towards the room opposite his.

And nobody could have explained his relief when he found that Takeru's bedroom was locked, or the sheer anxiety that followed after, when he had realized Takeru might not have even gotten to his room before he was so obviously taken, if the thrashed room wasn't any indication of a struggle. He didn't expect Takeru to put up much of a fight though, what with the slender shoulders and narrow waist and...

He slapped himself and told himself to get a hold of himself. The teachers. Mr Kudo. He'd go to Mr Kudo, and ask his help. Of course he knew Mr Kudo had somehow developed a soft spot for Takeru, and that was why he'd ask his help. He debated whether to ask Ando as well, but decided firmly against it without a second thought. He was determined, adrenaline already kicking in. He ran outside and away from the dorm.

Haseo, one of the most unimaginably dangerous students in the school, despite the limited dangerous alumni this school has, him included, might have this someone who he still didn't understand why he had developed fucking confusing feelings for. Takeru. He was determined, adrenaline already kicking in, determined more than ever in his life, and adrenaline rushing through his veins more than ever in his life, as well.

OoOOOoOooooOOOOoOooo

**A/N: **I dunno, I still have thi sfeeling that I write too slow. I mean, it's only a few days of school for them, and I'm already distracting my readers with some action. Well, nevermind that. Reviews please.


End file.
